Dantes Game
by SotF
Summary: The 6th part in my Dante series. The fight with the Watchers and the Mayor heats up, and Dante finds a new friend and a lot of neat new toys.


**AN**: Here we go again, another tale of Dante.

**Ryudo**: And the next one is here, and well, I'm increasing the level of crossover...this is probably now more of a fusion...

**

* * *

**

He felt the calm of battle come over him as he evaded the bullets, the watcher teams were getting closer and he was getting close to the point where there would be blood spilled.

Dante charged as they began to reload, bringing two pistols up and firing as he moved like lightning. Screams and blood flooded his senses as he closed down on the emotion that gave the monster within power.

He leaped as they brought their weapons up to fire again, his boots touching metal as he landed, perfectly balanced atop the leaders weapon.

"What the..." the british commando stammered as he glanced up at the grinning face of Xander as both of the massive handguns pointed directly at his head.

"Bang," he whispered as he pulled both triggers after slightly adjusting the weapons to target two flakers instead of the one he'd just landed on before going vertical, "They're dead."

He touched ground behind the gunman after spinning midair and relieving him of his rifle and shooting him in the back with the start of a full auto burst only to discard it as it ran empty.

"Pathetic," Dante said calmly as he examined the wreckage around him and started to walk off while calmly reloading his pistols, "Damn, was hoping these fuckers would at least give me a challenge."

He felt something and went for his swords as he caught a blur of motion and black cloth.

His swords spun at another blur and metal met metal.

"Okay," he muttered in an annoyed tone, "So who sent the ninjas?"

He shrugged slightly as his smirk grew and he pulled the sunglasses out of his pocket, "So, who's first?"

And then the fight was on again.

**

* * *

**

"Intriguing," James whispered to himself as he watched the video of the fight, hijacked from a stores wireless cameras, "He has some skill, something that we could perhaps use, but orders are orders."

He leaned back, evaluating the fight as it turned sour for his team and the hunted terminated the hunters with abilities that astounded him.

"There is no fucking way this guy's human," he muttered to himself.

**

* * *

**

"Kid," came the voice from the cell as Dante finished his fight, "Got some good news for you, found one of those guys you were telling me about, he agreed to meet you at a club in LA."

"Good, I think I may have an immediate use for most of what I want from him," he responded, "So, which club?"

"It's called Caritas, and well, it's an upper class Demon bar, a whole lot better than the hole in the wall piss bucket you end up at alot. The meeting's in four hours, I sent the directions to your gear."

"Thanks Adam," he answered as his armorer hung up, "I guess that the party get's to be a whole lot more interesting after all."

**

* * *

**

"So another is hunting him," the mayor said half to himself and half just clearing his mind, "Interesting, but he is mine!"

In his anger the coffee mug shattered in his grip.

**

* * *

**

He walked calmly through the street, his own abilities made him the hunter rather than the prey, but he had to enter the bar and, hopefully, get the toys he needed to deal with the situation.

As Dante entered, his grin grew as he saw the one he was going to contact, "Well this should be fun."

**

* * *

**

Two days later, Xander was pertched atop a streetlight while tailing a group of armed Watchers. The new gear was beyond anything he'd expected.

His original thought would be that it would be old and worthless gear, but the Yaut'ja he'd run into had been a full hunter who had discovered that he enjoyed the planet and stayed to supply the hunters that came through the system.

In the end a top of the line set of Predgear with only the cost of revealing the mark he'd been given by Tusk in Dante's time. The shiftsuit itself was something he'd wanted then, but his new ally, Shadow Dagger, was happy for the company, his only disappointment was that he couldn't carry most of his usual weaponry other than his swords because they hadn't been designed to work with the cloaking device.

He powered up the plasmacaster mounted on his shoulder and targeted the middle target of the watchers hit squad and fired.

And with the screams of mortal terror, so did the party begin.


End file.
